Dwarf
Dwarfs (or dwarves) are race of little people. They are generally kind creatures, with a occasional grumpy temperament, and have much skill in crafts such as mining. Dwarves have a bad reputation for stealing treasureNarrator (KQ1AGI): "Dwarfs are quick, little guys who will try to take your treasure.", Narrator (KQ2):, as some of the poorer dwarves employ themselves as thieves and brigands. These dwarves are known to be quick and agile. Background Dwarfs are one of little people. Dwarfs are closely related to the dark elves and gnomes, and the three races are often confused. Some theories even say they are the same race, but they do seem to be distinct in Daventry. They stand around four feet or so in height, but weigh well over one hundred pounds - most of it muscle. The majority of dwarfs live underground, but many live in the rockier hills and mountains. There are even some dwarfs that live in the deeper parts of some forests, but they are rare. Dwarfs are renowned for their surly dispositions, short tempers, and mistrust of humans.King's Quest Companion, Second Edition, pg460 Dwarfs have eyes for darkness, they are able to see in the dark.KOS, 291 At one time dwarves, including the dwarf lived in Daventry attempting to steal from those traveling the land. Another little dwarf (perhaps the same one) lived in Kolyma inside of a tree house there, and also attempted to rob travelers. The Seven Dwarfs live in Tamir where they mine for diamonds, and live together inside of a house built inside of a tree. fire dwarves are a mean and cruel people that live in the Barren Region. They have stout bodies and can swing heavy and powerful hammers, and others use flaming firebows. They are well armored, and can withstand heavy attacks. The gnome categorized under dwarfs. the physician Paracelsus originally gave them their name and differentiated them from dwarfs in the fifteenth century.KQC2E, pg Behind the scenes In KQ1 and KQ2, the dwarf race is daid to be a gruff, evil race of thieves. The Seven Dwarfs in KQ4 are quite different than KQ1 dwarfs. The dwarves in KQ8 are much closer in personality to the dwarves in KQ1 and KQ2. In the original manual of King's Quest 1 its stated that Graham would be encountering dangerous dwarfs of Daventry (which states that actually more than one appears in the game, although they all look the same). The king's quest companion mentions that there ar at least two, a small dwarf and his wife. Dwarfs are beings of the Norse mythology, related to the earth, metals and stones of which they were smiths. Dwarves appear in many fairy tales and other fantasy worlds. The scene with Rosella who entered their empty house and tidied it, is taken from the fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Dwarves is a plural name used for the dwarfs in Mask of Eternity.Uriel/Archon Tolkien wrote much about his Dwarves' history and made them so famous, that his incorrect plural (Dwarves) replaced the proper one (Dwarfs) in our folklore . Though it should be noted that technically the proper plural for Dwarves was actually (Dwarrows), and was the one Tolkien originally was going to use in his books. The preface to the Hobbit actually explains his reasoning for developing the term Dwarves rather than using Dwarfs in that it was specifically a middle-earth term, rather than an English term. Some Tolkien scholars however, believe that he only tried to find a justification for his mistake, since he later admitted that Dwarves was not deliberate. Dwarves (unofficial) Dwarfs appear in the fan games, see Dwarf (unofficial) Category: Races category:KQ1 category:KQ2 category:KQ2 (AGDI) category:KQ4 category:KQ8 Category:Dwarfs Category:King's Questions